1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust pipe structure of a vehicle and a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has heretofore been known an all-terrain vehicle in which an internal combustion engine is disposed in a rear frame portion of a vehicle body frame (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 63-106190). In the all-terrain vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 63-106190, an exhaust pipe is attached to a front portion of the internal combustion engine. The exhaust pipe is formed substantially in such a helix as to wind around the internal combustion engine in a space surrounded by the vehicle body frame, and then extends rearward to be connected to a muffler disposed at a rear end of the vehicle.
If the vertical dimension or the width of a vehicle body frame is narrowed for reduction in size of a vehicle having an internal combustion engine disposed in a rear frame portion thereof, the space to arrange an exhaust pipe becomes limited. Hence, in order to secure a required length of such an exhaust pipe as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 63-106190 in this case, the exhaust pipe needs to be arranged by being bent substantially in a helix. Such arrangement of the exhaust pipe, however, causes problems of a complexity in the bending process and an increase in the manufacturing costs.